La vida de un bandido
by Vanu-chan
Summary: [Finalizada] Porque si no estuvieran en su lista los siete pecados capitales, no tendría derecho a llamarse bandido, pero lo que jamás pensó, fue que en su recorrido arrastraría a una entidad sagrada a su locura. La guardiana de la Shikon. Este fic pertenece al "Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!" ¿Se atreven a pecar?
1. Lujuria

**La vida de un bandido**

_Este fic pertenece al "Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!"_

**Pareja: **Onigumo & Kikyou

**Géneros: **Romance/humor

Serie de Drabbles.

Debo aclarar que la historia está basada como si Kikyou no hubiese conocido a Inuyasha ¿Cuan diferentes serian las cosas?

**Palabras:** 500 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

**Drabble:** Lujuria.

El olor de la cascada. La grata sensación del viento en el cuerpo dando frescura. El sonido del agua cayendo. Un cuerpo femenino relajado debido al ambiente tan pacífico. Y unos ojos azabaches observando desde unos arbustos con expectativa y ansiedad.

Ser bandido puede ser exactamente lo mejor del mundo, porque arriesgas sin la necesidad de perder nada, y eso era lo que hacia Onigumo en ese momento. Verla acostarse sobre una de las grandes rocas cerca a la cascada, es el grito de victoria en su mente.

Observó que no hubiera nadie alrededor, saliendo así de su escondite y se acercó a la sacerdotisa dueña de la perla de Shikon, que ya hacia un tiempo lo mantenía deseoso, paseó su mirada llena de ambición por su angelical cuerpo, regocijándose, su plan funciono ¡El regalo que le dio gracias a una bruja la durmió! Miró sus labios y sin pensarlo dos veces, se recostó sobre ella con cuidado y los beso. _Suaves, pequeños, perfectos_. Al inicio fue algo lento, saboreando ese dulce manjar, pero al sentir como era correspondido —para su sorpresa— perdió la razón e hizo movimientos con la lengua, haciendo de esa unión algo más placentera.

Paseo sus manos por el dorso mojado de Kikyou, el calor comenzaba a aumentar en su cuerpo y su miembro estaba pidiendo ser atendido, no obstante, sin prestarle mucha atención, se dedico a probar el cuerpo de la mujer que le robaba el sueño en las noches. Beso su níveo cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos y llevó sus manos a los senos de la mujer, apretándolos aun sobre la tela blanca. Inconscientemente la mujer gemía y se retorcía en su puesto, haciendo fricción en sus centros.

Llevándolo a la locura.

Destapó la yukata blanca que ella traía puesta y dirigió sus labios a los pezones, lamiéndolos y mordiendo, su piel es como la seda, suave. Podía escucharla jadear, y eso hacía que sus ganas de hacerla suya aumentaran, bajo sus labios por todo abdomen de la mujer, sin dejar de acariciar los pechos de la mujer con sus manos.

—¡Hermana! ¿Dónde estás? —escuchó una voz tierna y dulce acercándose.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró con desgano, para después separarse con todo el dolor del mundo. Volvió a acomodar la Yukata abierta y se escondió cerca.

—¡Hermana! —del camino de piedra salió su hermana, quien despertó a la sacerdotisa tras una sacudida.

—Kaede ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó algo desorientada.

—Te necesitan en la aldea —dijo de manera simple, ayudándola a parar—. Hermana ¿Qué son esas marcas en tu cuello?

La mujer se tocó el cuello sin entender a lo que su hermana se refería ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? y ¿Por qué sentía su cuerpo tan caliente?

El hombre tras los arbustos pudo respirar del alivio, tal vez esta vez no la hizo suya, pero eso le daba para más, lo haría cuando estuviera en todos sus sentidos, quería escucharla gemir su nombre y pedir más. Por el momento, trataría de tranquilizar su gran erección.

**Fin Drabble: **Lujuria

* * *

**¿Qué tal te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Ha sido raro?**

Bueno, hace mucho que quería hacer algo así, no estaba segura si asumir el reto, hasta que dije ¡Bah! Solo quiero escribir algo nada común para mí y surgió esto, además, que el reto en el foro ¡Siéntate! Fue demasiado tentativo.

Gracias por leer.

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**


	2. Pereza

**La vida de un bandido**

_Este fic pertenece al "Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!"_

Debo aclarar que la historia está basada como si Kikyou no hubiese conocido a Inuyasha ¿Cuan diferentes serian las cosas?

**Palabras:** 321 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

**Drabble: **Pereza**.**

Lo más normal sería que estuviera ideando un plan para poder alcanzar su meta, _su ambición_; tal vez asaltar una aldea sería lo más lógico para alguien como él en ese momento, pero ser atendido de manera cálida y hasta paladeado, hacía que todas sus fuerzas como villano desistirán ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Era como si una fuerza descomunal los estuviera atando a aquel futón, impidiéndole levantarse. _Y no es como si quisiera hacerlo._

Tampoco quería meditar en lo mal e hipócrita que se veía dentro de ese templo, o lo malicioso que permanecían sus pensamientos y corazón, solo deseaba disfrutar del momento, siendo como un niño pequeño. _Dejando el orgullo y la vanidad por un tiempo. _

—¿Ya se encuentra mejor? Señor Onigumo —preguntó una dulce voz desde el umbral.

Volteó con la mejor expresión que pudo en el rostro, dedicándole una sonrisa a la sacerdotisa que lo había salvado de unos demonios, acogiéndolo en su hogar. Esa mujer sí que lo traía loco, y en ese instante haría algo, si no fuera porque su cuerpo se negaba a hacerle caso.

¡Bah! Disfrutaría el día en ese lugar y dejaría sus planes de malhechor para después. ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando la mujer de tus sueños te atiende con tanta dedicación sin que digas nada?

—Gracias a ti, mucho mejor —respondió con la voz baja, fingiendo aun malestar. Bueno, al menos ser un bandido le estaba sirviendo de algo.

Vio a Kikyou sonreír y ponerle una frazada encima de su cuerpo para luego tomar su temperatura ¿Qué acaso era un sonrojo lo que se aproximaba en sus mejillas? Se quedó estático en su lugar, detallando las facciones delicadas de la sacerdotisa y por un momento quiso besar esos labios. _Sus sedosos labios. _Y estuvo a punto de levantarse para hacerlo, pero, se contuvo, pues no tenia seguro cuando volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa.

_Sus deseos podrían esperar un poco más._

**Fin Drabble: **Pereza.

* * *

**¿A que no se esperaban una historia de mi, con estos personajes? ¿O si? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Ha sido raro?**

Bien, debo admitir que cuando pensé en este capitulo tenia una jodida pereza. No quería pegarme al computador, pero al ver como mis pensamientos comenzaban a pullarme, he terminado este corto relato. Muchas gracias por lo review, debo decir que esta historia ya tiene fecha de finalización, cada día es un capitulo (Suicida, no se los recomiendo).

Gracias por leer.

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 21/06/2014 En este momento son las 10:42 pm en mi país ¿Cumplida?


	3. Gula

**La vida de un bandido**

_Este fic pertenece al "Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!"_

Debo aclarar que la historia está basada como si Kikyou no hubiese conocido a Inuyasha ¿Cuan diferentes serian las cosas?

**Palabras:** 373 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

**Drabble 3:** Gula

Pocas son las veces que logras darte un buen festín de comida con los alimentos más exquisitos que puedes llegar a probar preparado por lo mujer que deseas. Respirar profundo, sentarte derecho y luego sobar el estomago es un claro síntoma de que tu organismo no puede con más ¿Pero que hizo el bandido Onigumo? Pues a él no le importo esa sensación de llenura, lo que hizo pensar a todos que el _pobre hombre_ no había comido en años, que tal vez lo mantenían cautivo o algo similar ¡Necios! ¿Hace cuanto que no probaba la comida preparada por alguien más? ¡Realmente se sentía en el cielo! Y no era sarcasmo.

Aun así, eso no es lo que se convierte en pecado. El pecado era arrastrar a esa mujer a un lugar oscuro del aquel templo, _como si de un secuestro se tratara, _mientras le tapaba los ojos con una venda y la arrinconaba.

_¡Oh, maldita sea la hora en que la vio!_

—¿Qué hace señor Onigumo? —preguntó la mujer curiosa y con un poco de temor. Tanteando la pared tras su espalda ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Cuando llegó de la nada a su habitación y la tomó de la mano, su respiración se entrecorto y se sintió segura de que _algo malo _sucedería.

Sabía que darle tanta comida estaba mal. Tratando de sentir el aura de aquel hombre y descifrar su corazón, Kikyou tembló al sentir el contacto de unos labios contra los suyos, unos labios que estaba segura ya conocía, al principio quiso protestar, se movió de manera brusca y la energía de su alma la concentro en sus manos, pero todo pensamiento de agresión contra Onigumo desapareció cuando este le pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y así iniciar una danza con sus lenguas.

_Estaba cayendo en los brazos del deseo._

El sabor de sus bocas se mezclaron y la unión se convirtió en un elixir dulce del que jamás se saciarían, era comida para su placer y curiosidad. Continuaron explorando sus bocas, pensando que jamás se cansarían de esa acción, que era como un complemento, un alimento que necesitarían todos los días, así se sintieran satisfechos.

_Porque los labios aunque no son comestibles, también se pueden devorar._

**Fin Drabble: **Gula.

* * *

No se que me paso aquí, crear algo nuevo todos los días, o bueno, una escena nueva, es complicado por así decirlo y más porque no he dormido en dos días. ¿Saben lo esencial que es para mi dormir? Así que ahora me muerdo los labios y cruzo los dedos esperando que les haya gustado muchisisisisimo el capitulo. Gracias Neri-Dark por ese apoyo que me brindas, enserio que te quiero mucho amiga.

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 22/06/2014


	4. Ira

**La vida de un bandido**

_Este fic pertenece al "Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!"_

Debo aclarar que la historia está basada como si Kikyou no hubiese conocido a Inuyasha ¿Cuan diferentes serian las cosas?

**Palabras:** 493 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

**Drabble 4:** Ira.

Caminaba de un lado arrastrando los pies, tanto que si lo hiciera con más fuerza posiblemente crearía un cráter en el suelo. Onigumo, se encontraba en las penumbras de aquella habitación rechinando los dientes y apretando sus puños, queriendo borrar _esa _imagen de su mente. Su respiración se encontraba al tope de lo que podían resistir sus pulmones, el latir de su corazón era desenfrenado y la adrenalina lo atacaba de manera amenazante, anunciando una muerte segura.

_Y todo porque ese maldito aldeano se acercó a la mujer que él desea, de una manera descarada e imperdonable._

Tomó el entrecejo con sus dedos e intento calmarse, él prometió que durante su estadía en ese lugar, no cometería ninguna barbaridad, pero ¡Es que ese tipo se pasaba! Solo él, Onigumo, el bandido podía tocarla, observarla, desearla y mirarla con lujuria ¡si! Al diablo sus promesas.

_Esa noche correría sangre y habría muchos gritos._

Sonrió con malicia y buscó entre sus cosas su cuchillo escondido. Nada podía fallar, nadie lo notaria, nadie extrañaría a aquel osado aldeano. ¿Cómo lo torturaría? Bien podría cortarle uno a uno los dedos, o hacer leves cortes que lo desangraran o secuestrarlo y dejarlo como carnada a unos demonios para que se lo devoraran.

—Deja de pensar tantas cosas malas —escuchó en su oído, mientras unos cálidos brazos lo rodeaban por cuello—. Tu aura maligna se siente por todo el lugar —una risa inundó sus oídos y su corazón comenzó a calmarse ¿Acaso él…?

Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir unos delicados labios sobre su mejilla derecha, o ¡Maldita sea! Esa mujer tenía un poder especial sobre él ¿Cómo lo explicaría a sus instintos asesinos y nada sensibles?

—Ya cálmate —volvió a pronunciar la sacerdotisa, aliviando su alma con su aura cálida y purificadora.

Onigumo, quien aun no salía de la impresión volteó lentamente. Si así seria cada vez que su aura maligna saliera, entonces quería repetirlo todos los días. Desde el día en que la sacerdotisa se enteró de que él era un villano en realidad, lo había regañado, pero su enojo no era tan grande como la tristeza que sentía al saber que le mentían, por eso, para arreglar ese pequeño inconveniente, le prometió que no volvería a sus días de bandido mientras que se hospedara en el templo, recibiendo así un gran abrazo de Kikyou y muchas lagrimas de felicidad.

No sabía si estar ahí lo comenzaba a cambiar, tampoco quería meditar sobre el acelerado latir de su corazón y el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Solo se preocupó en tomar de la cintura a Kikyou, sentarla en sus piernas, mirar los ojos negros de la sacerdotisa, y sin pedir permiso, unir sus labios en un candente beso en el que no había pudor alguno en sus movimientos. Quería concentrarse en aquella entrega, que su deseada sacerdotisa le daba, porque aunque ella no lo supiera…

_…Kikyou ya pertenecía a Onigumo._

**Fin Drabble: Ira**.

* * *

Ufff, casi no logro terminarlo, se me dificulto un montón, pero al fin. No quería decepcionar a nadie y quería ser demasiado cumplida con el reto. Bueno, tengo pensando algo, pero solo lo confesare al final de los Drabbles, al igual que allí responderé todos los reviews. Aunque claro, estoy muy agradecido con las personas que dejan su comentario... Me animan muchisimo.

Y no he dormido porque mis pensamientos me mantienen en vela, aun así intentare dormir hoy, mientras pienso en el próximo Drabble.

Gracias a Neri Dark, Momo-chan y el guest, por lo lindo reviews de apoyo. Sus opiniones son muy importantes.

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 23/06/2014


	5. Envidia

**La vida de un bandido**

_Este fic pertenece al "Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!"_

Debo aclarar que la historia está basada como si Kikyou no hubiese conocido a Inuyasha ¿Cuan diferentes serian las cosas?

**Palabras:** 499 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

**Drabble 5:** Envidia.

Si en ese momento se encontraba en ese lugar, no era más que por la sangre negra que corría entre sus venas de manera vertiginosa. _Sentía rencor. _¿Por qué ese hombre se había atrevido a proponerle matrimonio a la mujer que él desea? ¿Qué acaso se la pensaba arrebatar? ¡Maldito y mil veces maldito! Por fin en su vida se había esforzado por obtener algo y se lo pretendían quitar de manera absurda ¿Por qué no era un aldeano normal así como el joven que se encontraba frente a él? ¿Por las decisiones que tomó?

_Claro, tantas vidas que arrebato, tantas cosas que hurto ¿Y pretendía que le pasara algo bueno?_

Apretó con fuerzas el cuchillo entre sus manos sin escuchar las suplicas del muchacho que no paraba de llorar, atado frente a él. Levantó su brazo en señal de ataque y se detuvo. No podía arremeter contra él, aunque su instinto asesino se lo pidiera. _Ya que algo en su ser se había quebrado. _Lentamente se tranquilizo y retrocedió. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque.

_No tenía ganas de regresar a aquel templo nuevamente._

Entre aquella torrencial lluvia se dejo llevar y se sumergió entre sus pensamientos. ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué significaba él? Tan solo era llamado como Onigumo ¿Y alguien lo extrañaría si desapareciera? Seguramente no. Solo tenía una reputación inservible que no le dejaba permanecer en algún lugar estable, tampoco tenía amigos en quienes confiar, ni una choza que habitar, eran pocas las veces que recibía un sonrisa sincera y aunque obtenía lo que quería, su corazón se encontraba vacío.

_Realmente envidiaba a esas personas que tenían y él no._

—¡Onigumo! —escuchó como lo llamaban a la distancia, pero sonrió con sarcasmo al saber que solo era parte de su imaginación.

—Debo estar enloqueciendo ahora —se dijo así mismo tapándose el rostro.

—¡Onigumo! —volvió a escuchar esa voz angelical.

—¡No me jodas! —gritó al aire frustrado.

—¡Onigumo! —escuchó la voz más cerca de él y al voltear en la dirección que dejo atrás, unos brazos lo atraparon con fuerzas—. ¡Estaba preocupada! —exclamó aquella voz sacudiéndolo.

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

—Estúpidas ilusiones —susurró al aire, si tenía que despertar, que fuera ahora.

—No seas grosero, tras del hecho que he venido por ti… —fue callada por un corto beso en sus labios la sacerdotisa. Y eso le comprobó al bandido que nada era un sueño y un nudo se atoró en su garganta.

—Debo irme —le expresó al separarse de sus labios y darse la vuelta para continuar con su viaje.

—¡No puedes! —explotó Kikyou algo molesta—. ¿Por qué me ilusionaste si me ibas a dejar? —preguntó temblando y con la voz rota—. ¿Por qué me besaste? —la respuesta no era algo que quería escuchar.

—No soy quien te merece —dijo volteando a verla.

—Pero eres a quien quiero —declaró, y allí lo supo.

_Había alguien que los demás no podían tener y él sí. Esa noche Kikyou seria suya._

**Fin Drabble: **Envidia.

* * *

Muy bien! Si no ponía esta escena, dejaría de ser yo en cuanto a lo que escribo. ¡Dios! Ame esta pequeña parte, la reflexión, Kikyou desesperada y el último pensamiento. Porque….en algún momento tenía que llevársela al lugar oscuro y corromperla ¿No? Aunque yo creo que lo que ha hecho Kikyou ha dado más frutos, pero ¿Qué es? Yaa! Hasta el final lo sabrán. En cuanto a lo que tenía pensado, lo digo ahora….

Asumí otro reto, el reto vampírico y tome esta pareja… me causa asjdgakdhga, porque son el bien y el mal mezclados, imaginen lo que pondré en lo que se viene.

Y no Neri, no debes preocuparte, estoy bien (ya un amigo me ha regañado y me he cuidado más) solo que no me da sueño, pero ayer logre dormir algo ¿o debería decir hoy? Y de que el aldeano se pego un susto, lo hizo ¡Por poco lo matan!

Gracias por los reviews, al guest, que me gustaría saber quien es... ¿Por favor?

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 24/06/2014


	6. Avaricia

**La vida de un bandido**

_Este fic pertenece al "Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!"_

Debo aclarar que la historia está basada como si Kikyou no hubiese conocido a Inuyasha ¿Cuan diferentes serian las cosas?

**Palabras:** 359 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

**Drabble 6:** Avaricia.

A él nunca le enseñaron a ser de otra manera, antes de hacer las cosas, olvidaba meditarlas y pensar sus consecuencias futuras, suele vivir en el hoy, en el ahora. _Nada le importaba. _Pero, al ver la mujer que desea herida en el hombro y con un gesto de dolor en su níveo rostro. No había ni una sola duda en su mente, ni siquiera en su corazón.

_Decidió tragarse la perla de Shikon._

Y a pesar de que había recibido varias miradas de reproche y muchas palabras negativa, él no se arrepentía, pues había ganado dos cosas_: la perla de Shikon y a su deseada sacerdotisa para siempre. _

Concentrándose un poco logró curar la herida de la sacerdotisa, quien, cuando pudo moverse, le pegó en el pecho con desesperación por lo idiota que había sido, sin embargo después de un tiempo ella logró tranquilizarse y lo abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana, y Onigumo, bueno, él aprovechó para hacer saber a todos que la sacerdotisa guardiana le pertenecía con un intenso beso.

¡Oh, y que alguien se atreviera a negarlo o a hacer algo, y ya vería!

Fue tan alta la demostración de afecto por parte de la pareja que todos se sintieron intimidados y tuvieron que salir de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Hasta Kaede se había alcanzado a sorprender por tan inesperada acción, y se sonrojo, pero eso sí, no dejaba de sonreír, al saber que su hermana, ya tenía alguien con quien estar.

Ahora… Ya no importaba que, así Kikyou quisiera negarse, el Onigumo, había conquistado su imposible corazón. La cuestión ¿Cómo se lo haría saber? ¿El bandido dejaría todo atrás por ella?

Suspiró, al menos podría disfrutar de sus labios un poco más, y permanecer a su lado para protegerlo de los ataques. _Mientras que la perla siguiera funcionando._

_Onigumo movió de manera traviesa sus manos por el cuerpo de su mujer, mientras que mordía sus labios, Kikyou sintió pasar un escalofrió por su espalda, pronto la habitación se lleno de jadeos y gemidos, seguidos por sus ropas esparcidas por todo el lugar._

_Y Kikyou se dejó llevar una segunda vez por el deseo._

**Fin Drabble: **Avaricia.

* * *

A un paso del final, siii, bueno, les digo que lo disfrutaran mucho, ya lo he empezado. Muchas gracias por los reviews, enserio que me ponen muy feliz y el saber que les gusta esta apreja, WOW! me hace pensar que elegí muy bien la pareja.

Ya estamos viendo como Kikyou esta siendo arrastrada a los pecados por el bandido.

¿Qué sera del último capitulo? ¿Qué se definirá? Esperenlo mañana.

**Les quiere**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 25/06/2014


	7. Soberbia

**La vida de un bandido**

_Este fic pertenece al "Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!"_

Debo aclarar que la historia está basada como si Kikyou no hubiese conocido a Inuyasha ¿Cuan diferentes serian las cosas?

**Palabras:** 479 sin notas de autor y titulo.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

* * *

**Drabble 7:** Soberbia.

* * *

—¡Claro que sí! —expresó la mujer frente suyo con una felicidad inigualable. A la vez que todos los presentes aplaudían y chiflaban a su alrededor. ¡Oh, maldito orgullo masculino que lo había llevado a esa vergonzosa situación!

Desvió la mirada algo avergonzado, sintiendo como el corazón le latía a mil por hora. ¡Maldita sea! Ya ni siquiera tenía control de su propio cuerpo. De seguro que todos lograban escuchar su bombeo de sangre rápido y si no ¡Sus mejillas eran sus máximas delatoras!

_¿Desde cuándo a un hombre que asesinaba a sangre fría se lo ponían los cachetes colorados? _¡Nunca! O bueno, en ese preciso momento estaba sucediendo, algo que no pasaba si no cada mil años ¿O hasta más?

Onigumo admitió —después de muchas cosas— que estaba enamorado. Si, el bandido, por fin había logrado expresar sus sentimientos. ¡Y qué manera! Si no fuera por ese estúpido aldeano que se la pasaba revoloteando por el espacio de Kikyou alegando que pronto seria aceptado como marido para cuidar la más codiciada mujer, no se habría armado de valor —ni aclarado sus sentimientos, porque, había que admitir que esa fue la parte más difícil ¿él? ¿Onigumo? ¿Enamorado? Debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto —, para que en pleno festival le gritase que se casara con él, pues la sacerdotisa no paraba de decirle que ahora de que se marchara si la perla ya había dejado de funcionar.

¡Mierda y mil veces mierda! ¿Ahora quien se aguantaría la bullicio de las persona?

—Pero ¿Con un bandido? —murmuró uno de los muchachos, creando que Onigumo bajara la cabeza. Era cierto, él….

—¡Yo quiero estar con él! —gritó Kikyou para sorpresa de todos, dándole la mano.

—Solo te está utilizando —dijo otro, creando susurros entre todos.

—Ya me hubiera ido, ¿Y desde cuando alguien como yo, admite sus sentimientos? —comentó de manera arrogante el bandido, quien abrazo por los hombros a una avergonzada sacerdotisa.

¡Qué hombre más altanero! Pensó.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamaron unas señoras de edad, mientras que veían con ilusión la nueva pareja que había salido. Y vale aclarar, que muchos no se lo esperaban, pues solo se consideraban rumores. _Estúpidos rumores._

¿Un bandido y una sacerdotisa? ¿Casarse?

Bueno, _ya era un milagro de por si que el bandido cambiara. O que la sacerdotisa se enamorara ¿Qué más seguía?_

—¿Y para cuando tendré hermanitos? —preguntó una inocente Kaede entre la multitud.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y solo Kikyou se hecho reír. Mientras que de una manera casta, plantó un beso en los labios de su futuro esposo, que no paraba de sonreír y abrazarla de manera posesiva.

Onigumo ya podía comenzar a presumir que la sacerdotisa protectora de la perla seria su mujer. Kikyou ya podía empezar a decir que era una mujer normal y que tenía una vida humana feliz.

Porque ese era su final perfecto. _¿O habría más?_

**Fin Drabble: **Soberbia.

* * *

**Fin de la historia.**

* * *

¡Oh si! hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Y no quiero despedirme así no más, por lo cual he puesto una interesante encuesta en mi perfil, que a penas entran dice Poll, y votan lo que más quieren.

Muchas gracias al foro **¡Sientate!** por este interesante reto (al cual pueden pasarse cuando deseen, el link estara en mi perfil)

Muchas gracias a: **Neri Dark, CreepyBrony, , O9, I-1, Momo-Chan** y a los **guest** por los hermosos Reviews que me animaron a seguir siete días seguidos.

¡Gracias y mil veces gracias más a todas las personas que han leído!

**Les quiere**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**

**Subido:** 26/06/2014

**Editado:** 27/06/2014


End file.
